Pink
by KaticaxKatika
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi y Gabriela Chams. Joya y rosas naranjas. Desafío San Valentín de los Arcángeles.


_N/A: Quisiera dar brevemente las gracias a mi querida amiga/hermana/cómplice/confidente/estrellita brillante (xD) Aster 125, por hacer de este San Valentín el más inolvidable de mi vida. A ti millones de gracias, aunque bien sé que son pocas para agradecerte ser la mejor de las hermanas. Te adoro! _

_A las Arcángeles... Mil gracias por su amistad! _

**Pink**

_Febrero. En una tarde oscura, húmeda y lluviosa, una joven caminaba de regreso a casa bajo su paraguas con unas bolsas del supermercado en una mano. Avanzaba deprisa, repasando en su cabeza los acontecimientos del día y haciendo listas mentales de cosas pendientes de hacer. No miraba a los lados, pero sin embargo, algo captó su atención._ _Se detuvo..._ para observar el gran cartel que cubría el tablón de anuncios del edificio en el que vivía. Cerró su paraguas y fijó, ahora sí, toda su atención en el papel. El cartel anunciaba un concierto romántico fechado para San Valentín. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había preparado nada a su chico. Bueno, no era su chico, pero sentía que algo había y esa fecha no podía dejarla pasar.

Una gota fría cayó en su pie, haciéndole recordar las bolsas que aún cargaba. Seguro algo debía estar descongelándose. Le dio un último vistazo al cartel, esperando encontrar un par de entradas. Estaba sobre el tiempo y tenía que ser un buen San Valentín si quería darse una nueva oportunidad.

:::::

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que le regalarás a Genzo, hermanita?- El tema en la conversación con Victoria era inevitable. Su hermana sabía que la amistad entre ella y el portero se había vuelto íntima y atrayente. Nada parecido a la típica amistad del principio.

-¿Me crees si te digo que no?- Gabriela respondió cautelosamente.

-No sólo te creo, sino que te muerdo en la cabeza, Gaby. ¿Qué estás esperando, m? Pero seguro algo se nos ocurre- Gabriela sonrió para sí. Aún en la distancia podía contar con el apoyo de su hermana.

-No es que no lo haya pensado, es sólo que he estado tan absorbida en el hospital, lo de siempre, ya sabes. Pero hace unos días vi el cartel de un concierto para esa fecha. ¿Te parece que invitarlo es un poco atrevido? ¿No me estaré brindando o algo así?- enrolló el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo. Esperó la respuesta de Vicky, que le animó de algún modo.

-¡Es perfecto, hermanita! Me parece mucho mejor que algo más del tipo romance, porque le das la oportunidad de dar el primer paso. ¿Crees poder conseguir las entradas?

-Espero que sí, Vicky. Si no, soy mujer muerta. Y no porque él me mate, sino por la vergüenza, y querré que me trague la tierra.- la voz de Gabriela era un poco insegura. Prefirió cambiar el tema para olvidar su desastre.- ¿Qué te tendrá Kojiro esta vez, em?

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea como el pasado San Valentín. ¡Menudo ególatra!- Ambas rieron. El anterior San Valentín sí que había sido para no olvidar.

La conversación terminó minutos después. Gabriela buscó su abrigo y su bolsa y salió rumbo al teatro de la ciudad. Conseguir las entradas no iba a ser nada fácil.

Se acercó a las taquillas, donde una mujer de voz chillona le atendió sin mirarla.

-Eh, necesito dos entradas para el concierto de San Valentín.- Gabriela se inclinó un poco en la ventanilla. La mujer levantó la mirada por unos instantes y volvió a fijarla en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-Lo siento, ya están agotadas.

-¡¿Qué? Señora, ¿no hay posibilidad de que…?

-No, niña, no hay posibilidad. Ahora, si me disculpa, la mujer hizo un gesto de despedida- tengo otras cosas que atender.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida. Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la salida del teatro. Se paseó por varias calles, pensando en alguna posible solución. Faltaban pocos días para la fecha, y no tenía la más remota idea para sorprenderlo. ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa fecha? ¿Acaso no bastaban los aniversarios y los cumpleaños para empalagarte con dulces, regalos y romance?

Regresó a casa aún pensando en el posible regalo, y maldiciendo a Cupido y toda su parafernalia en voz baja. Aún tenía un par de días. No podía irle tan mal, ¿o sí?

:::::

-Piensa, Gabriela… A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Hacer un buen regalo, pero no parecer tan necesitada… ¡Ay, no! Me rindó, ya no sé qué… - fijó su mirada en la caja azul que estaba sobre su nochero. Llegó hasta ella y vació su contenido en la cama. La caja estaba llena de recuerdos, cosas como fotografías, boletos de avión, tarjetas y cartas acumulados tras muchos años de amistades. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Lograste conseguir los boletos, hermanita?- La voz de Victoria sonaba una vez más a través del teléfono.

-No, fue imposible. Ya estaban agotadas- Gabriela sostenía el teléfono entre su oído y su hombro, mientras se preparaba algo de comer.

-¿Y entonces qué harás?

-Qué hice, querrás decir- El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces- Luego te cuento, ¿sí? Iré a ver quién llama en la entrada.

Cerró la llamada y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, salvo un sobre rosa, al parecer pasado por debajo de la puerta.

Lo examinó por fuera. No tenía sellos postales, ni remitente. Sólo decía "Para ti". Despegó la parte posterior del sobre, y dentro encontró una pequeña nota. El mensaje decía:

"_Mañana paso por ti a las 8:00 pm. Quieras o no, tenemos que celebrar San Valentín. Si no, ¿cómo podré decirte que te quiero?_"

En su mente apareció la imagen de Genzo. ¿Sería posible? No, a lo mejor no. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no haría semejante cursilada, además que él sabía que ella odiaba el rosa. Recordó que años atrás había sido acosada por pacientes problemáticos, y dada la fecha no sería raro que sucediera.

Decidió entonces adelantársele al extraño, y seguir con sus planes, sólo que con unas horas de anticipación.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde del dichoso 14 de febrero, y Gabriela aún no estaba lista para la noche. Había decidido pasar por el departamento de Genzo ya que no se habían puesto lugar ni hora para verse. ¿Y si él no quería verla?

Acomodó el vestido y la ropa interior escogidos sobre la cama, y se fue corriendo a ducharse. Tenía que salir antes de las 8:00, así el que le había enviado la nota no la encontraría allí, y fin del asunto.

Mientras se bañaba, pensó en su regalo. ¿No parecería demasiado tonto? Pero, ¿qué podía regalarle a un hombre que lo tenía todo? No tenía caso regalarle algo futbolístico, porque de eso tendría mucho. Y otra gorra sería re-patético, aunque fuera la gorra más cotizada.

Recogió su toalla, y se envolvió en ella, lista para arreglarse frente al tocador, con el tiempo medido.

Miró el reloj. Siete y veinticinco. Saldría a las siete y media para huir de su acosador y llegar a casa de Genzo antes que se le escapara. Buscó su bolso, metió allí el regalo, se dio los últimos retoques frente al espejo, y salió del departamento a paso rápido. Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada principal, se detuvo frente a la recepción y volvió sus pasos.

-¡Maldición! Olvidé mi abrigo.

Subió las escaleras hasta dar con su puerta, entró apresuradamente y recogió la chaqueta que yacía sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Justo cuando iba a salir, alguien le cerró el paso.

-Creí haberte avisado que pasaría por ti a las ocho.

-Genzo…- Gabriela se había quedado boquiabierta. Luego se repuso y respondió con lo más que sus neuronas se obligaban a trabajar después de aquel shock.- Entonces tú también te equivocas, porque son las…- miró su reloj de pulso- siete y treinta y cinco, no las ocho.

-Es que eres un poco previsible, gitanita- le cuchicheó al oído- Creo que eso de andar con una psiquiatra me ha puesto al nivel de Freud.

Gabriela sonrió.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí de todos modos. ¿Qué hacemos hoy, 14 de febrero, San Valentín, día de los enamorados, Cupido el baboso, peluches costosos y rosado por doquier?

Genzo le quitó el abrigo de las manos, y lo extendió para que ella se lo pusiera.

-¿En verdad no te va eso del bebé con arco y flechas, um?

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Gabriela acomodó su cabello fuera de la chaqueta, y miró a Genzo, esperando saber qué seguía después.

-Entonces sobrevive a la fecha, ¿vale? Que hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio. Subieron al auto de él, con destino desconocido (para ella).

Gabriela se concentró en mirar las luces de neón de la calle, a través de la ventanilla. No dejaba de reprocharse la idea del acosador, que si no hubiera sido porque Genzo se lo imaginaría estarían justo como el gato y el ratón: buscándose en sus casas, sin encontrarse.

Después de varios minutos de camino, los rastros de ciudad empezaron a perderse conforme avanzaban por la carretera. Ya no había luces ni colores estridentes, sólo árboles y naturaleza muerta. Gabriela miró de reojo a Genzo, pero él parecía muy concentrado en el camino.

Dobló por una senda oscura, que luego daba paso a un claro rodeado de árboles, y un abismo que se extendía la final del claro.

Genzo se estacionó justo en frente del precipicio, y abrió la portezuela del copiloto, para que ella bajara. Gabriela lo miró confundida, y él se apresuró a aclarar sus dudas.

-Nada de cenas a la luz de las velas, ni serenatas, ni bombones, ni chocolate… Sólo esto- Tomó de la mano de ella, y se acercaron más al borde del precipicio, que daba una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Las luces titilaban, y las estrellas contrastaban con la oscuridad. Era simplemente perfecto. Gabriela observó un rato más en silencio, su mano aún unida a la de él. Estaba fascinada.

-Un San Valentín justo como lo quería- susurró despacio, pero él alcanzó a oírle.

-Aún falta algo más- Se acercó al auto y encendió la radio. El volumen era bajo pero la música sonaba nítida por el silencio del lugar. Genzo se acercó a ella, abrazándola, para luego empezar a moverse al ritmo de la melodía. Gabriela seguía en su estado de alucinación. No podía creer que algo semejante le estuviera pasando, no a ella, cuando antes ningún hombre había tenido la delicadeza de conquistarla.

Se apretó un poco más a él, deseando que la música no acabara. Pero como no hay felicidad completa, pasados un par de minutos, la melodía cesó, dejándolos sumidos en el silencio. Permanecieron de pie, uno frente al otro, durante unos segundos, hasta que él la condujo hacia el auto y la invitó a sentarse en el capot con él.

-Estás hermosa, gitanita. ¿Tenías otros planes hoy?- Genzo se recostó al vidrio frontal del auto, y la miró desde debajo de la gorra.

-Cuando llegaste iba de salida hacia tu casa, para…- Gabriela se interrumpió a media frase. Se bajó del auto y fue hasta el asiento del copiloto en busca de su bolsa. Genzo la siguió con la mirada, y cuando hubo regresado, la ayudó a subir nuevamente al capot.- Para entregarte esto- Le extendió una cajita envuelta en papel rojo, que Genzo miró extrañado.- Espero que te guste, porque si no puede venir Chuck Norris y darme una doble patada giratoria.

Él empezó a desenvolver el regalo, y una vez se deshizo de los papeles y la tarjeta, descubrió un hermoso portarretrato plateado, que enmarcaba una fotografía de ambos, la primera fotografía que se habían sacado aquella vez en el parque de diversiones. Genzo sonrió y miró a Gabriela con una mezcla de diversión y ternura, que hizo que ella desviara su mirada para no sentirse extrañamente rara. Extrañamente enamorada.

-Y luego dices que no eres tierna. Gracias, preciosa- Genzo le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Ya vas descubriendo que tengo corazón, no un pedazo de roca como todos piensan- ella le sonrió una vez más, correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Siempre supe que tenías uno, sino ¿cómo es que estás tan loca de amor por mí?- Colocó el portarretrato dentro de la caja, y la cerró, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Gabriela, quien no dijo nada porque bien sabía que era así- Y ya que estamos en esto, yo también tengo algo para ti.- Genzo bajó del capot y buscó dentro de su auto, regresando ante Gabriela unos segundos después.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Acaso pensaste que sólo era el baile y el lugar? Son cosas especiales, pero es el primer San Valentín que pasamos juntos, y aunque espero que sean muchos más, quiero que éste sea inolvidable- le entregó una hermosa rosa naranja, que Gabriela tomó con cuidado, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Gracias- percibió el olor de la rosa. Su perfume era tan atractivo como el que se la había dado- Aunque, todavía tengo una duda. ¿Cómo va eso de pasar San Valentín juntos?- resaltó la palabra, esperando respuesta.

-Quiere decir que implica algo más que estar a solas, los dos, aquí- Genzo sacó un pequeño estuche que había permanecido oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Feliz San Valentín, gitanita.- Le dio el estuche a Gabriela que lo miraba asombrada. ¡Cuántas sorpresas ese día!

Abrió el estuche, y se encontró con un fino collar plateado del que colgaban dos perfectas letras "G". Miró a Genzo aún sorprendida y encantada, y éste separó el collar del estuche, dispuesto a colocárselo. Gabriela recogió su cabello a un lado, mientras él abrochaba el collar alrededor de su cuello. ¿Qué palabras podían haber cuando el chico (para ti) perfecto te hacía el regalo perfecto?

Un par de horas antes, ella no se habría imaginado un momento así, ni tampoco se habría pensado dándole las gracias a Cupido por toda su logística abrumadora.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Genzo y le dio un abrazo que él correspondió rodeándola cálidamente con sus brazos.

-Eres todo un galán presumido- le dijo al oído. Genzo rió con el comentario, aunque sabía cómo cobrárselo.

-Aún hay algo que puedes regalarme- le besó en la mejilla, luego en la comisura de la boca, luego en el cuello, luego en la mano… Cada besito que le daba, a Gabriela le parecían un pequeña punzada ardiente, una invitación indecente sin palabras.

Buscó instintivamente los labios de él, juntando los suyos en un cálido primer beso.

Entonces pensó que el mundo en tonos rosa no era tan cursi como parecía.


End file.
